The Most Amazing Girl
by dhbPATHWAY1997
Summary: Out of the blue, and although inexplicably heartbroken, Haruhi agrees to help Tamaki prepare to ask out the girl of his dreams. One-shot, fits after Anime, I'd guess  Haven't read Manga yet! D:  I'd love it if you reviewed!


"Haruhi?"

I spun around. "Hey, senpai. What's up?"

"Uh… Well…" Tamaki scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, shifting the perfect placement of a few blonde locks.

"What is it?" I chuckled, crossing my arms. It wasn't often that Tamaki looked so nervous or conflicted, and I was curious as to what silly reason he had to be upset.

"There's this girl…" he muttered, looking down.

"Oh." It felt like my body cooled off about ten degrees and my heart dropped a little. I didn't know why, but it was like I was _disappointed_ that he had girl problems… You know, with a girl. A different girl. It seemed strange that Tamaki-senpai would be interested in girls though. Not that I thought he had a crush on Hikaru or anything, but just that he'd be shopping around in the dating department startled me a little bit.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something," he continued, blushing and looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

Swallowing the lump that formed in my throat, I smiled in the friendliest way that I could. "Sure, of course. What is it you want me to help with?"

"Well… Do you think you could help me figure out a way to ask her to be my girlfriend?"

My heart gave a sharp pang on the word _girlfriend._ But I grinned a little wider. "Sure! What's her name?" I was mostly curious for myself. I didn't really know how knowing her name would help me figure out how to help Tamaki.

"Do you mind if I don't tell you? It's sort of a secret…"

"Oh, right. Should have known better than to ask. Sorry."

"No problem," Tamaki smiled that grin that he gave to everyone for everything.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked by us, both with brooms in their hands. "Hey, lovebirds, either get a room or–"

"– help us clean up!" Kaoru finished.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS! DON'T TALK TO MY LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, senpai, we can talk outside."

"Perfect!" He was instantly back to normal, smiling like an idiot.

We walked outside to the maze, where Tamaki-senpai and I always hid when playing games with the Host Club.

"So, Haruhi. Normally, I would be one of the last people on Earth to have to ask anyone else for advice with romance, but this has to do with a very special girl, therefore, I employ your help. What ideas can you give me?"

We walked side-by-side in the maze, Tamaki looking straight ahead contemplatively. I glanced at him from my peripheral vision and kept stride with him easily at his leisurely pace.

"I would guess that most girls have a special, unique preference to how they'd like to be asked to become someone's girlfriend. But I would assume that since it's you, Mr. Prince-of-the-Host-Club and all, she'll just fall at your feet, won't she?"

He chuckled self-consciously, and I looked at him in surprise as he muttered, "Well, I haven't had great luck with assuming that, myself. Hasn't worked out that way thus far."

"Whoa, really? There's a girl in this school who doesn't want you?" I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of that happening. "I need to meet this girl! Get her autograph, you know?"

"Oh, stop, Haruhi! You mock me!"

"I do. It's fun. I'm sorry, though, I'm getting off-track. So, what does this girl like?"

He looked at me. "Well… She likes to shop at commoner's markets. And she likes the Host Club a lot. She likes fancy tuna…"

"Oh, so she and I would get along splendidly," I laugh. "We seem to be a lot alike."

He laughs, too. "Yeah, she…is…"

I'm confused at the way he said that, but I don't make any mention of it. "Well, she obviously has good taste, but those things aren't exactly going to help me help _you_ hook her."

"There's not much that's really in her interest like that, though. But she's kind and smart, and hilarious, and sarcastic, friendly, adorably naïve, sweet, caring, concerned, and absolutely drop-dead gorgeous…" By this time, Tamaki had his hands clasped together and he was spinning in circles, obviously lost in a daydream.

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, you really like her," I said grudgingly, trying to sound happy for him.

"I'm fairly sure that I'm in love with her," Tamaki said, coming out of his trance and starting to walk forward with me again.

My chest started to hurt again, and I tried to ignore it.

"So what do you want to do? Romantic-style? Sweet? Cool and casual, nonchalant?"

"Hmm…" Tamaki put his hand to his chin in thought. "Well, which would you prefer?"

The question surprised me and, blushing, I immediately answered, "Sweet."

"Really?" he looked surprised, too. "I thought for sure you'd want it casual."

"Why's that?" I asked, curious to know his reasoning.

"You just don't seem like one to _want_ to be caught up in a moment. I'd think you'd be embarrassed about the sweet tactic, and you'd think the romantic way was cheesy. Plus, you're sort of oblivious to people's feelings, and if I were to take the casual route, you might misunderstand me as you often do to people."

I raised my eyebrows. "Have you given thought to that?"

Immediately, a blush flooded his pale cheeks. "O-Of course n-not. Don't b-be silly."

"All right then…"

"So, sweet?" he asked, obviously trying to get his bearings back.

"You decided?"

"Well, that's what you wanted, so, I guess, yeah."

I chuckled. "All right, well, if you're taking the sweet approach, then you need to really set the mood. It has to be somewhere romantic, but not overly so. Do you understand?"

"Yes. You mean I shouldn't ask her on a white-railed veranda overlooking the Seine, but the gazebo out here in the maze like I planned should be fine."

"Exactly. Good job."

"Yay, Tamaki!" he said, self-congratulatory.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yay, Tamaki-senpai," I agreed. "So you've got the scene… How you're dressed now should be fine…" I looked over the top of the hedges, on the tip of my toes to stand up as tall as I could. The setting sun was just over the edge, bathing the maze in a golden-green light. "And sunset here is beautiful. You should do it about this time." I paused, suddenly feeling a little bit of panic. "As a matter of fact, _when_ are you planning to do it?"

"As soon as I can get the chance."

That was too soon for me. But my opinion didn't matter.

"Okay, well, this time of day is great."

"Noted. But what should I say, specifically?"

I considered. "Well, you shouldn't be _too_ forward if you don't know her very well, but if she's as wonderful as you say, then you should show her that."

"How?"

My chest felt heavy. "Say something like… 'I haven't been able to help but notice all of the amazing and spectacular things about you and I've found you to be extremely important to me. Frankly, I'm in love with you. Would you do me the honor of agreeing to be my girlfriend?'"

"That's so poetic," Tamaki smiled softly.

I blushed. "Oh, thank you. But you're much better at that kind of stuff. Just play up your Host Club skills, and I'm sure she'll be head over heels. Okay?"

"Okay."

There was a short, somewhat awkward pause.

"Should I leave you, senpai?" I asked then. My whole body felt cold and heavy, and I felt like I was going to cry. Inexplicably, I felt like I was literally heartbroken. Why _was_ that?

"No, no. Haruhi, will you sit with me for a minute?" He gestured to the white rose-covered gazebo that I hadn't realized we'd reached.

"Oh. Okay." I took a seat next to Tamaki. The feeling in my body just got heavier and colder, and I almost felt like I would pass out from the grief that my mind was suffering under.

In complete contrast, the sunset was more beautiful now, just minutes from setting. Each beautiful red rose was subtly reflecting both the sun's golden-pink light and the moon's just-brightening silver. A slight breeze rolled through the maze, rustling the flowers and the hair on our heads. Some flew into my face and before I could swipe it away, Tamaki gently took a hold on the hair and carefully pinned it behind my ear. I blushed bright scarlet and looked away quickly.

"Do you like the sunset, Tamaki-senpai?" I finally asked, tired of the silence.

"I do, but I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay…? What is it?" I looked at him, totally bewildered. If he had to say something to me, couldn't he have said it by now?

He took both of my hands into his and looked deep into my eyes. In his, I saw the most tender, loving gaze that made my heart flutter through the emotional pain I was still feeling.

"I haven't been able to help but notice all of the amazing and spectacular things about you and I've found you to be extremely important to me. Frankly, I'm in love with you." My heart stopped. I looked at him, absolutely flabbergasted. I couldn't feel the heavy, weighing feeling or the fluttering anymore, just ultimate confusion. I felt a smile creep up onto my face, however, as he asked, "Haruhi, would you do me the honor of agreeing to be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: Hey! So, this is cute, right? Just thought it up at 1:30 in the morning last night and had to type it up. If I don't get the next chapter of my Percy Jackson fic up tomorrow, this one-shot is the reason why. Oh well! It was fun to write! :D**

**-Pathway**


End file.
